A Secret Romance
by MissCarolyn
Summary: What would happen if Christine and Erik ended up together?


A Secret Romance

Christine was in her dressing room vocalizing. Tonight was the big night…opening night for the new opera. She was the lead, much to Carlotta's disliking. But that didn't matter; her Angel said she'd be the lead. "My Angel, I shall sing well for you. I shall make you proud," she said as she head out the door to go to the stage.

Upon arrival to the main stage she found everyone was already there, except Raoul. They had agreed to remain friends after the break up, but he hardly ever showed up anymore to rehearsals. Even at the performances, he didn't speak to her other than the polite small talk one has to make when seeing one they know. She hasn't meant to hurt him, but how could she continue dating him when her heart truly belonged to her Angel of Music. Not that she could tell Raoul that, or anyone for that matter. They all saw the Phantom as a murderer and a kidnapper. She knew better, he could have killed Raoul that night, but he didn't. He let them both go. It took Christine two years to realize how special he was…during that time he didn't bother her once. He did leave the occasional rose by her dressing room after a show, but that was it.

Raoul was a great man, he did love her, but she just wasn't attracted to him. I mean, he wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the jar, had he been he never would have been caught by the Punjab Lasso. "Keep your hand to the level of your eyes," Madame Giry had warned. But no, he couldn't do that. Then when they did get out, all he did was obsess over Christine. She felt like a prisoner, always being watched by Raoul.

During that two-year time, she couldn't stop thinking about the Phantom. True he killed a few people, but people make mistakes. He wouldn't have killed Joseph at all, had Joseph not been chasing him. Piangi…. well there's no good reason for him killing off Piangi, but he was sorry. She hated him then though…. and she told him. But something else happened that night, she saw through what everyone else couldn't get past. He wasn't a bad man by any means, just very misguided. She knew he had never been shown any positive emotions, so she kissed him that night. Christine smiled just at the thought: Wow was he a good kisser. But still she didn't realize then how she felt, so she gave him back his ring and left.

True to their promise, neither Raoul nor Christine ever mentioned him to anyone, even each other. He never once bothered them, other than that occasional rose. However, during that time, Christine just couldn't forget him. After just a year, she broke off her engagement with Raoul, but she didn't say the real reason, she wasn't sure herself at that point. She simply told him, "I see you as a brother Raoul, and the attraction is no longer there." He was hurt, but he tried not to show it.

Then another year passed. Christine couldn't get her mind off of the Phantom. She missed the music lessons; she missed the hidden underground lair even. She missed him. So, one night, about two months ago, she left a note by where the roses usually appeared.

"My dear Phantom: I am sure I'm the last person you want to see, but I must talk to you. Please allow me to visit you again, I have much to tell you. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise I will be alone. Please meet me at the mirror tomorrow night at 10pm. Yours truly, Christine Daae".

He showed up at 10pm and they went down to his dungeon. It had been destroyed but he managed to rebuild it since that night. He didn't speak a word to her the entire way down there, but that didn't surprise her. She didn't speak either; she wanted to wait until she got there. Once they got there he was the perfect gentleman, allowing her to sit on the chair that looked like a throne. He sat on the floor by her feet. "You said you needed to talk to me about something important?" his tone was casual, business like.

Christine looked at him, smiling then said, "Raoul and I broke up about two years ago."

"I had heard that, but why are you telling me?"

"I told him I didn't feel the attraction I once felt for him when we were younger. I didn't know why however. So, time passed, as you know Carlotta has been doing the leads in all the new shows. I missed my singing lessons with you," she moved to the floor next to him. "I missed you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the night I gave you back the ring. But I didn't realize until recently that it was you I was in love with; not Raoul."

The Phantom got quiet…he couldn't believe his ears. Then he whispered to her "Erik."

"What?"

"Erik. That's my name. No one has ever talked to me like you have, so no one ever knew it." His heart was racing, and he suddenly sang "Christine I love you."

Christine reached over, suddenly pulling off his mask. He looked horrified at first that she would do it to him again, but she gently touched his face smiling at him, "It's time you stop hiding behind that mask." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

That was two months ago, they had agreed for his safety to keep the romance a secret. After all, most people were not as forgiving as Christine when it came to murder. However, he started to give her lessons again, and soon she was getting leads just like Carlotta. And tonight was the big night. He no longer sat in box five, but he would be watching her from the rafters. The curtain opened. She went out. She sang every aria she had to perfection, the applause was thunderous. She took her bows and flowers at the end and returned to her dressing room. The mirror that was once destroyed had been made anew, so that she alone could enter his labyrinth anytime. He rarely came to her room, for fear someone else might see him. It was hard sometimes, she longed to go out in public and say she was in love with the greatest man ever. But, she couldn't, the risk to his life was too great. Perhaps one day they could find a way that he could prove he had changed. But right now, he had to stay out of sight.

She changed out of her costume and then locked her door. She then stepped through the mirror and headed to the secret hidden underground lair. When she arrived she saw he had set up for a romantic candlelight dinner for two.

"You did such a wonderful job tonight. You learn well. You voice has never been better."

"I have a good teacher."

"We just have to work on getting you louder." Suddenly he blushed, thinking about ways he'd like to get her to scream. He would not touch her however. Sure fifty-two years without sex was starting to get to him, but he would never hurt her. She would tell him when and if the time was right. However, sometimes, it was just so hard to control himself.

As they ate, Christine was also distracted by her thoughts. Erik was a complete gentleman, and sometimes it annoyed her. Sure they weren't actually married, but then again, it's hard to have a marriage ceremony when she was the only one who actually saw him anymore. He had given her back the ring however. Not that she could wear it, people might ask questions. Instead, it was displayed on a stand in the dungeon…a simple of their love, their secret love. But was he always going to be a perfect gentleman? After all, she was not a child anymore. She was a woman, and she had needs.

After dinner, she went to clean the plates, he went to his organ and started to play. He was working on a new composition, and it sounded beautiful every time he played it. But still, he kept working, he said some of the notes were not quite right and had to be fixed. She finished the dishes and came around being him where he was seated at the organ. She then sat down next to him, listening to him play. Soon she was singing along to his music. Her voice was beautiful and he found it hard to concentrate on what he was doing. Why did she have to set so close? Unable to take it anymore, he stood up. "I think I've worked long enough. Would you like a glass of wine?"

She nodded and followed him to get the wine. He handed her the cup, their hands touching. "Thank you," she smiled and then set the cup down.

"Aren't you going to…" he stopped as she took his cup as well. She leaned forward and kissed him. "You're a pain sometimes, did you know that?"

He looked confused. "But I didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

Erik looked more confused than ever. "Christine, even a Phantom like myself, finds it hard to understand your species. That is women do not make sense. So what do you mean?"

She chuckled at his remark and then took his hand. "Come, my angel, I have something to show you."

Erik followed wondering where they could possibly be going. She led him to his bedroom and told him to sit. Erik did what he was told; confused as to why she'd want to show him the bedroom he had seen it before.

She smiled at him. "You're such a wonderful man." As she talked she unbuttoned his shirt. "However, you have one flaw…you're too nice."

Erik watched her intrigued. "My dear Christine, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She nodded to him, taking his hands encouraging him to unbutton her blouse. He worked quickly getting more excited by the second. She was already in the process of removing his pants. Finally, they were both naked. Erik looked at her wondering how it was someone so beautiful could be even more so without any clothes on. She reached out to touch him and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have never…I mean no one has ever…." He tried to explain that he was probably the oldest virgin in France, but just couldn't seem to get the words out. It didn't matter because as he was explaining she managed to touch him. He shivered at her touch. He then nervously took his hand touching her breast. She let out a soft moan. She liked it, he found that quite encouraging and touched the other one. Again, she moaned. He pulled her onto the bed with him and then looked at her. "This is the point of no return."

"I love you."

"But what if others find out. They will think of you as a whore."

Christine chuckles, "they think Carlotta is a whore, and she gets all the good parts. It's not a bad thing." Erik laughs at her comment. "Besides my dear, the way I see it, you are my husband, it's just not a legal marriage because you can't be seen by anyone else.. I've been wondering what has been taking you so long actually. I mean, I can only do so much for myself dear."

That did it, the thought of Christine touching herself drove him wild. "You belong to me," he said like a man claiming his property. Then he slid into her careful not to hurt her. Once inside he made love to her forcing himself to stay in control until she was done. When they finished he laid with her on the bed grinning from eat to ear. "Well, I guess that lesson went well."

"Lesson?"

"Yes love, don't you remember, I said you had to work on being louder. And you were quite loud."

Christine's face turned three shades of red. "I um…" She sticks out her tongue, "you weren't exactly quite yourself."

They both laughed. "Christine?"

"Hm?"

"There's no rehearsal tomorrow, can you stay tonight."

"My dear, I plan to stay forever. I just have to make sure I leave for rehearsals and shows. I lock my door, so they all think I leave after they've gone, and they figure I come in early to vocalize."

"I can't ask you to be all the time. I can't take you out."

"We can worry about that later. Right now, we can keep it a secret so you'll stay safe."

When Erik didn't reply, she looked down at him. Sure enough, Erik had fallen asleep his head on her chest. She kissed him lightly on the head and vowed to herself to find away to make the others forgive him so he could take over his opera house again. And more than that she vowed to make them see beyond the mask as she had. Tired, she too eventually dozed off.


End file.
